


Giggles and Surprises

by Thefrostyxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, MidoTaka if you squint, Surprises, and cringeworthy, blowjob, first failed attempt in writing smut, this is totally cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Akashi longed for something from Furihata, however, his efforts to draw it out of his boyfriend seemed to be useless.





	Giggles and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that reading enough smut will make someone able to write one.  
> I have never been so wrong in my life.
> 
> Also this is an honor for me that someone draws happy furi for this fic!! Check it out here:  
> http://purarupu.tumblr.com/post/178008817517/soft-kouki-special-for-this-super-adorable-akafuri

The first time Akashi heard it, it was on Midorima’s birthday. 

It was all started with Takao Kazunari, who dared to come up to Akashi on one of his rare Tokyo dates with Kouki, practically begging for help preparing “Shin-chan’s eighteenth birthday”. Which of course, Kouki heartily agreed to in less than a second. And without even thinking, Akashi would guess. His boyfriend had this tendency to go and help people around on impulse.

But then again, what goodness Kouki agreed on, Akashi followed.

Being the only one aside of Takao who could distract Midorima long enough without boring each other, Akashi was automatically assigned as the distractor while the rest of the crew were preparing the surprise in Midorima’s residence. And while he didn’t mind spending time playing Shogi with Midorima, he hated the fact that he must be separated from his beloved Kouki. 

Although, it was worth it when Akashi was presented with a surprise by the end of the day. 

No, not about the birthday party, of course. It wasn’t for him, and on top of that, he already knew what’s unfolding behind Midorima Residence’s door. What surprised him was the last seconds when he and Midorima were approaching the door, just a moment before the bespectacled man opened it and welcomed with a chant of loud “Surprise!”. Akashi swore for his life that for a few short seconds, he could hear suppressed giggles from behind the door. And not just some giggles, it was his beloved Kouki’s. It was cute, it was beautiful, and it was ending too fast for his liking.

That night, as Kouki rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder, practically purring from happiness (yes, Kouki is one of those people who got really excited on a birthday that wasn’t even his just because he likes seeing people happy), Akashi swore that he would draw those giggles again from Kouki’s mouth. 

It’s an oath

-

Like many other things in the world, it was easier said than done. 

Akashi had analyzed every possible variable that would result in Kouki’s giggles and had tried them on multiple occasions. But none of them worked. The best he could do was making Kouki laughs, and while that too, was beautiful, it wasn’t the same as the rare, spontaneous giggles that he heard a while ago. 

But Akashi men didn’t give up. Not when they’re so determined.

He had tried a different approach and had been thinking about it for a while. Although it seemed strange, Akashi assumed that what could make Furihata Kouki giggle was, possibly, a surprise that the brown-haired boy had anticipated. After all, he was giggling so freely on Midorima’s surprise. It was anticipated; he knew Midorima was coming, and Akashi had already given him more surprises than Kouki could count in the last months to know that pure, unexpected surprises didn’t work. Kouki was too dense at times. Surprises really surprised him to the point that he often spaced out, trying to process the situation before smiling cheerfully. Again, a beautiful smile, but not quite… intriguing. 

Therefore, after a few failed attempts, Akashi assumed that a little bit anticipation might be the answer.

So here he was, teaming up with Mrs. Furihata to keep his arrival a secret. Akashi was practically tiptoeing his way to the living room, where his Kouki was waiting for him. However, the brunet didn’t expect him for at least another four hours. So this is not entirely a surprise. 

A few steps away from the living room, Akashi could hear Kouki talked to his brother about something that was coming up on the show they were watching. His cheerful voice was saying something like “... close to the funny part. Just wait and…”

The giggles Akashi longed for then burst like rainbow colored bubbles, filling the air with colors and a beauty that is so childlike, so pure that Akashi couldn’t help but to run to see the face Kouki made while doing that. 

Of course, the moment Akashi entered the room, the giggle stopped. Kouki turned his head to the entry, while his brother still laughing over whatever game show he’s seeing on TV. 

“Sei!” he greeted cheerfully. He jumped out of the sofa to reach Akashi, hugging him for a second before releasing him with a peck on the corner of his lips. “You’re here! I thought you’re not gonna be here for a few hours.”

“Yes,” Akashi replied, deadpanned. Luckily, there was still a slight smile he could plaster on his face. “I am here.”

“What’s wrong?” Kouki asked, looking worried all of a sudden. “You’re furrowing your eyebrows. Does something bad happen on your way here? Are you not feeling well?”

Akashi shook his head. There goes his surprise. And there go the beautiful giggles he had longed for. 

He sighed, smiling wide to assure his beloved Kouki that nothing was wrong. He wouldn’t speak of his obsession with something as small as giggles so easily. Afterall, he wouldn’t want Kouki to be afraid of his… unusual preferences. Half a year dating wasn’t enough time for suck quirk.

Well, maybe he just had to try harder next time. 

-

Akashi had nearly given up. 

It’s so unusual for him to even think of that word. It was so out of character, so unlike him, and so… annoying. Akashi didn’t like even the thought of it. But he had done nearly everything to make Kouki giggle again from his effort, and all he could muster was something that resembles the cute giggles, but not quite similar. Oh, and the “anticipated surprise” was wrong, by the way. So does all ten lists of “game shows that would most likely make Kouki giggles”. 

None of them work. Those cute giggles remained a mystery to him. And he blamed it partly on the fact that they live four hours train ride away from each other. Should they stay close, he must have more chance to draw those cute giggles out of Kouki’s mouth.

Of course, Akashi could ask. But it seemed… awkward. And unnatural. And besides, how could Akashi refer to those giggles so that Kouki knew what he meant? By trying to horribly mimic it? No, thank you. That would be humiliating and very stupid. Besides, going all “Kouki, remember the giggles you let out on Shintarou’s birthday half a year ago? Can you repeat it for me, because I find it really beautiful and I truly fond of it?” would be really, really strange. Not to mention stupid.

He wouldn’t humiliate himself in front of his beloved Kouki. 

Not on his birthday, anyway. 

His musings were interrupted when Kouki was sighing in defeat. “Okay, you win again,” the brown-haired boy said as he put the card on the pillow. “At this rate, I would be completely naked while you’re still fully dressed.”

Akashi smiled as he was dragged back to reality. A cute reality where he and his Kouki was playing a game that would lead to  _ something _ . “Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy this, Kouki,” he smirked. “Shirt’s off, please,” the redhead continued as he tidied up the card. Kouki groaned, face all flustered as he took off his white shirt. Akashi was then presented with a body he had mapped thoroughly, but yet still sparked his curiosity. As if some kind of treasure laid hidden somewhere on the stretch of skin that made his Kouki.

“If it wasn’t for your birthday, I’d say this is a terrible idea,” Kouki pouted as he threw his shirt somewhere on the bed, leaving him only with his pants and socks.

“If it wasn’t for my birthday, we will do it for Christmas anyway,” Akashi grinned. “Shall we begin the game again?” 

Kouki chuckled, only to nod while Akashi distributed the card and restarting the card game that had claimed Kouki’s sweater and shirt victims. Although, only half of Akashi was going back to the game. The other half of him was staring at Kouki’s naked body. The cold air made his skin a little red, and his subtle muscles. His boyfriend was not very much toned as Akashi was, but Kouki had this softness about him that made him looked like an innocent angel in a certain way. Something that made Akashi felt like he was pulled into Kouki’s gravity. 

God, the man in front of him was very adorable, very handsome, and had his own toughness that made Akashi craved to have him in his embrace. To rub his skin against Kouki’s and...

“Sei!” 

“Yes, love?”

A blurt of a pet name automatically turned Kouki’s cheeks into deep shades of red. The brunet instinctively hid his face behind the cards he was holding  “Uh… It’s your turn.”

Akashi blinked. “Oh,” he said. “Right. Forgive me, Kouki.”

The rest of the game continued like that, with Kouki occasionally pull Akashi back to earth from his musings about his oh-so-perfect-and-so-soft-looking Kouki. Until all of a sudden, Kouki’s face lit up in a million watt of light as he put the card on the pillow between them. 

“I won,” he hissed, with a tiny bit of doubt. “I won!” he repeated, voice higher and happier.

Akashi raised his eyebrows as he showed his card, bringing it into the light so that he knew that he really did lose. However, Kouki shot him a look, making Akashi tilt his head in question.

“You didn’t lose on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“No, why would I?” Akashi frowned, looking a little taken aback that he was, indeed, lost to Kouki without him meaning to. He met Kouki’s eyes, only to shrug. “I got a little distracted. You’ve won, indeed.”

Kouki let out a face-splitting grin, cheeky and adorable, like many other things he did. “Okay then,” he said as he grabbed the cards, tidying them up as he stared at Akashi from his long eyelashes. “Ahem… Pants off, please?”

_ This guy will be the death of me _ , Akashi thought as he raised his eyebrows to the brunet, asking a nonverbal question while his lover only shrugged, averting his eyes to look everywhere else but Akashi’s face. 

“W… What? There was no rule set about which cloth comes off first, is it?”

“True,” Akashi replied as he pulled down his pants, leaving him with only his boxers. He could see Kouki peeked from the corner of his eyes, before averting his gaze back to a ceiling lamp that he seemed to be interested in. “However, I never expect you to be quite bold so early in the game.”

That seemed to add to the brunet’s bravery. He let out a half coy smile, with a glint in his eyes that was sure looked dangerous. “If… If you think that it’s rare for me, J… Just wait, Sei,” he said, and Akashi could swear that Kouki’s eyes darkened. “I… promise that you… You haven’t seen nothing yet.”

Before Akashi could even think of a way to reply to that promise, all of his train of thoughts were halted abruptly by a sound of giggles.

The giggles that Akashi had been longing for. 

He gaped as he stared at his boyfriend. He was adorable, even more so than what Akashi remembered. A set of pearly white teeth was shown, biting a tip of the tongue that suppressed the giggle. His cheeks were red, probably from the mix of anticipation and embarrassment. And on top of everything, Kouki’s eyes were narrowing down with a little bit of tempting look, as if Kouki tried to tease him with his pupils alone.

Primal instinct took over Akashi’s body fast, and before he could control what he was doing, Akashi had already straddled the man in front of him, firing quick kisses on Kouki’s exposed skin.

Of course, it would stop Kouki from giggling. It was turned into a fit of chuckles that Kouki made when he was tickled. “S… Sei,” he started, losing breath in the last part of Akashi’s name. “Sei… what’s going on? Are you mad?” 

Akashi smiled. He planted a trail of kisses from the spot on Kouki’s chest that he was currently working on, all the way to the top until he met Kouki’s soft, cold lips. He placed a long, soft kiss that made the brunet exhaled in pleasure when he finally let go, brown eyes blown wide with arousal. 

“Do mad people usually kiss you that much, Kouki?” he asked, amused.

“No,” Furihata smiled back.

“What made you think of that?”

“Cause… Uh… I won?”

Akashi chuckled, as he planted another kiss on Kouki’s lips. “Oh, Kouki, on the contrary, I loved seeing you winning,” he whispered. “It’s just that you were so sexy, that I just cannot wait until we finished another game. Can we skip it instead?” the redhead stopped to kiss Kouki’s lips once again, a soft peck at first, but then they grew hungrier and more demanding fast. He was only stopped kissing the brunet when they were running out of air. Only then, Akashi remembered his original question. “Please?” 

If Kouki’s expression was anything to go by, Akashi was sure that he would get what he wanted quite easily. The brunet smiled, biting his lower lip before nodding. “Sure,” he said, pulling away while not losing his coy smile. “Whatever you want, Sei. It’s just… Uh… If you let me... I actually have a plan.”

“Plan?”

“Uh-huh,” Kouki got up, supporting himself on his elbows as he bit his lower lip. There was an obvious blush on his cheeks, the kind that made Akashi afraid that Kouki would bleed through his pores should his boyfriend got any more flustered. “I uh… I wanted to… you know…” he averted his eyes to Akashi, staring at him from the corner of his eyes. “No, I mean, since it’s your birthday... I want to… uh… Go down... on you… You know… God, this sounds smoother in my head.”

Akashi let out a set of heavy breath that sounded like a mix of chuckles and arousal, and that alone made him suspected that he had lost more control than he had planned. Akashi grabbed Kouki’s waist, rolling them so that he was laying on the bed. The brunet made a squeaky sound, surprised by Akashi’s eagerness.

“Go ahead, Kouki,” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Kouki’s ear. “Do what you wish to me.”

Kouki was smiling sheepishly, but when he started to uncover Akashi’s shirt and kissed his exposed skin, the shyness was starting to disappear, bit by bit until pure lust was moving Kouki completely. He kissed and bit his way down to Akashi’s thighs. Kouki didn’t wait, nor was he hesitant. He mouthed Akashi’s erection through his boxers, making Akashi took a sharp breath, fingers clenching Kouki’s brown locks tight to encourage him further.

The brunet glanced at Akashi through his eyelashes, grinning wide before giggling excitedly, pulling Akashi’s boxers with his teeth to let his erection free…

Wait, he giggled again. 

That kind of giggles. 

It was then, something clicked on Akashi’s mind, and it was strange because he shouldn’t think about it right now when he was in the paradise that was Kouki’s tongue and mouth closing in his cock and gave him the utmost pleasure he never knew existed. But right then, Akashi finally knew what could draw out Kouki’s giggles. 

It was  _ so Kouki _ , almost too predictable that Akashi wondered why didn’t he think about it these whole time. Of course, it was simple. 

What draws out his spontaneous, cute giggles was when Kouki is about to make someone happy with his surprise. It happened on the first and second occasion Akashi heard it. He was just that kind, his Kouki. So the only way to draw out those giggles wasn’t to give him surprises, but rather letting him give surprises to others. To him.

But well, that’s just another theory to be proved another day, when Akashi was not in the middle of one of a few best things ever happened in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I feel cheated too!  
> Please leave comment and feedback if you have time! ^^


End file.
